


find my way back to you

by stydiasforever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasforever/pseuds/stydiasforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soft fabric of his hoodie, the smell of his skin, the feeling of his arms getting tighter around her; these are all the things that make the past few months of hell feel worth it. It’s like a balance. All the horrible things that have happened to her are finally being compensated. She has him back, and she has a feeling that this time he isn’t going anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	find my way back to you

**Author's Note:**

> just a short fic of what I think should've (and probably did) happen after the events of the season 5 finale.

It's past midnight when Lydia, Scott and Kira pull up to the McCall house. Lydia dozed off in the back seat somewhere between dropping off Liam and Hayden and checking in on Melissa at the hospital. Remarkably, everyone's fine. 

As soon as her feet hit the pavement of the driveway her body screams in protest. Not only is she sore from her injuries, she's physically drained. Calling out for Mason took everything she had in her. This does not go unnoticed by Scott or Kira, who both reach out to help her. With Scott's hand on her upper back and Kira's arm around her waist, they ascend the steps of the porch. 

The house is trashed - furniture askew, lamps broken, shattered glass all over the floor. Her heart breaks for Melissa, who barely has enough money as it is. She makes a mental note to "randomly donate" the two-hundred dollar IKEA gift certificate laying on her mother's desk from her great-uncle. Natalie will never use it anyways.

She hears voices from upstairs: "Jesus, Stiles, just stay still for two seconds." Braeden.

 "Sorry for reacting to the needle you're currently _threading through my flesh_." Stiles’ response is full of exasperation and annoyance and his usual blatant sarcasm. She can’t help but smile.

She's not thrilled by the idea of walking upstairs, but hearing Stiles' voice is enough to propel her up the large flight of creaky wooden stairs while Scott and Kira are still assessing the damage. 

She enters the bedroom and sees Stiles sitting shirtless on Scott's bed, a black towel underneath him to protect the sheets from the blood. Braeden's finishing the stitches across his chest, pouring antiseptic on the large gash. He hisses in pain, and when he opens his eyes...that's when he sees her. 

"Lydia," he breathes, a smile creeping across his face. 

"Are you okay?" she asks, gravitating towards him. She's looking at the fairly large wound on his body, just above his surprisingly impressive abdominal muscles. She pushes any related thoughts out of her brain immediately. 

He simply nods, reaching out his arm. She's now close enough to take his hand, and she does so without hesitation. His palm is slightly sweaty and his fingers gripping hers a bit too tight, but truthfully she couldn't care less right now. 

Their fleeting moment is interrupted by Malia exiting the bathroom and Braeden clearing her throat. She drops Stiles' hand when she feels all eyes on them. 

"I'm gonna go downstairs and talk to Scott," Malia says quietly, almost _knowingly_. Braeden nods in agreement, and the two embark down the stairs, leaving Stiles and Lydia alone. The room suddenly has an aura of intimacy and tension. It eases when he puts a hoodie on and she’s no longer trying as hard as she possibly can not to stare at him.

Stiles looks at her for a few long moments before he finally speaks again. "I would go over there and hug you but something's telling me that I probably shouldn't move right now." 

Lydia can't contain her smile as she sits right next to him on the bed and carefully wraps her arms around him, avoiding his injury. He immediately throws his arms around her back and tugs her closer so they're right up against each other. She places her head where his neck meets his shoulder and inhales his scent, closing her eyes. 

The soft fabric of his hoodie, the smell of his skin, the feeling of his arms getting tighter around her; these are all the things that make the past few months of hell feel worth it. It’s like a balance. All the horrible things that have happened to her are finally being compensated. She has him back, and she has a feeling that this time he isn’t going anywhere.

"It's finally over," she murmurs into his skin. She's not just talking about the Beast or the Dread Doctors or Eichen. She's already texted him to inform him of everything that happened that night, she doesn't want to talk about it anymore. It just honestly feels like the worst is over. If they've survived up until now, they can handle one more semester in Beacon Hills.

He tightens his grip on her. She can feel him smile against her hair, him letting out a breathy laugh of relief. 

"So," Lydia says while slowly pulling away from him. "Are you going to tell my how the hell you managed to do that?" She gestures to his chest, now covered by Scott’s hoodie. 

"Yeah...I was sort of thrown into a pile of glass by Malia’s mom – who’s a bitch, by the way,” he chuckles.

Lydia rolls her eyes, still beaming at him. Of course that would happen to him. Honestly, it's a miracle he hasn't gotten himself killed by now. 

"How are you feeling?" he asks her, concern seeping through into his voice and facial expression. 

She shrugs. "Not great, but I'll live. I'm more worried about our math test tomorrow that I haven't even attempted to study for. Since I, you know, missed the entire unit." Being in Eichen for two weeks made it a bit difficult to keep up with her studies. She was sure she could figure it out with no problem, but it was already well past midnight. She was going to need to pull an all-nighter. 

"You'll be fine," he assures her. "This stuff will be a piece of cake for you." 

It feels unusual to talk about school after all that's happened, but this is their life. They alternate between solving mysteries or stopping bad guys and being normal students with school and jobs and relationships. That's just how it is. 

They're both too sore and exhausted to drive home, so Kira drops them off at their respective houses on her way (even though they all know she'll end up going back to Scott's.)

When Lydia's finally showered and snuggled up in her bed with her math textbook, struggling to stay awake for at least a few minutes, her phone buzzes on her nightstand. 

**_From: Stiles - 2:36 AM  
Study session in the library after first period tomorrow? _ **

She can't help but notice the fluttering sensation in her chest just from reading his name, her eyes quickly scanning the rest of the text and replying with a quick "sounds good." Studying with Stiles was no big deal, she'd done it a million times. It wasn't like-

The phone buzzes again, this time with a photo of Stiles making a silly face, accompanied by many Emojis. Grinning, she sends one of herself back to him. She then turns off her phone and places her textbook on the table, giving up. 

Her head falls back against the pillow, and as soon as her eyes close all she can see is Stiles: his eyes, his smile, his hair, his everything. 

Yeah, she's officially screwed.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> please give feedback, i'm blakesgrffin on tumblr :)


End file.
